HYUGA NARUTO
by Harun0 Laily
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto terlahir sebagai putri pertama dari Hyuga Hiashi dengan Istri pertamanya Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Naruko?/ " Tidak ibu..! Bangun !jangan tinggalkan Naru sendiri, hiks !" Jerit Naruto disela-sela tangisannya didepan jasad sang ibu yang meninggal akibat menolong adik tirinya-Hyuga Hinata. /Gender-Switc
1. Chapter 1

Hyuga Naruto

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : FemNaru X ...

Genre : Canon (dimodifikasi), Family, Romance,dst

Warning : Gender Switc(GS), Hyuga Hiashi-Ayah Naruto/ Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Naruko- Ibu Naruto. StrongNaru/ SmartNaru / Byakugan tersembunyi (seperti Himawari Uzumaki)

Summanry : Naruto, Anak perempuan Pertama Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Naruko (nama clan naruko berubah karna udah menikah), Dia bersama sang ibu dikucil oleh Klan Hyuga Karna Naruto Lahir Tanpa Byakugan dalam tubuhnya.

A/N: Minato dan Naruko Kerabat Jauh yang sama-sama besar dipanti Asuhan. Naruko Menggunakan.

.

.

.

^o^ Selamat membaca ^o^

.

.

.

-Naruto umur 5 tahun -

.

.

Disebuah kompleks perumahan elit milik keluarga Hyuga- salah satu klan terpandang di Konoha, yang memiliki kekkai dojutsu yang bernama "Byakugan"

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun, bersurai pirang yang sedang latihan bersama seorang wanita yang begitu mirip dengannya tapi versi dewasa.  
Keduanya saling beradu taijutsu.. Gadis kecil yang diketahui Namanya itu sebagai Namikaze (Hyuga) Naruto, melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi kepada wanita dewasa yang sudah melahirkannya kedunia, Tapi serangannya bisa ditahan dan dihindari oleh Naruko dengan mudahnya.

Tak sampai disitu, gadis kecil itu kemudian mencoba menendang sang ibu dengan kaki kanannya, tapi lagi-lagi bisa ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruko-ibunya.

"Cukup ! Naru-chan latihan hari ini sampai disini dulu, Ka-san Ingin pergi sebentar menemui Hokage-sama" Ucap Naruko disela-sela latihannya.

"Ha'i Ka-chan!" Naruto pun menuruti perintah Ibunya dan mengangguk patuh.

"Ka-san pergi dulu" ucap Naruko lalu pergi menggunakan Sushin ke kantor hokage.

" Naru-chan ! " panggil seorang pria laki-laki bersurai Hitam dengan sebuah tandang di keningnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menoleh kemudian berseru girang memanggil balik .

" Paman Hizashi ! " Kemudian Naruto berlari menuju pria itu yang di ketahui sebagai Pamannya-Saudara kembar ayahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Paman kapan Kembali ? " tanyanya disela-sela pelukan-nya.

Pria itu membelai rambut pirang pendek Naruto pelan.

" Paman baru saja sampai Naru-chan" Ujar Hizashi.

Hyuga Hizashi adalah Saudara Kembar dari Hyuga Hiashi(ayah Naru) ketua klan baru Hyuga. Dan Memilih Menjadi golongan Bunke (hyuga bawah) agar adiknya bisa bahagia dan menikah dengan Naruko ( sepupuh alm. Hokage ke 4) dan melindunginya. Dia memilik seorang anak laki-laki- Hyuga Neji yang usianya dua tahun lebih mudah dari Naruto. Selama 2 minggu terakhir ini Hizashi pergi Keluar Desa Untuk Mengundang petinggi-petinggi Desa untuk menghadiri Pengangkatan adik kembarnya menjadi ketua klan Hyuga golongan souke (atas).

Hyuga Hizashi Sendiri Sudah dianggap sebagai "Ayah" oleh Naruto karena dia begitu menyangi dan memperhatikan Naruto dan tidak memusuhi Naruto yang tidak memiliki Byakugan seperti hyuga lainnya. Beda dengan Ayah kandungnya yang menelantarkannya karna dianggap Aib keluarga. Ayahnya lebih peduli kepada Adik tirinya yang digadang-gadang sebagai ketua klan Hyuga selanjutnya. Dan adik tirinya juga memiliki byakugan. Ya Hyuga Hiashi memiliki dua Istri yang pertama adalah Namikaze Naruko (ibu Naruto). dulu Naruko dan Hiashi adalah rekan satu tim shinobi. Kemudian setelah remaja mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih dan memutuskan menikah (walau ditentang Habis-habisan oleh Klan Hyuga karena Naruko bukan dari Klan) kemudian Istri keduanya bernama Mayumi Hyuga (putri tetua klan sebelumnya) Hyuga Hiashi menikahi Mayumi setelah 1 tahun Naruto Lahir karena Naruto tidak memiliki byakugan dan Naruko tidak bisa hamil lagi. Dari pernikahan itu Hiashi memiliki dua anak perempuan yang bernama Hyuga Hinata 2 tahun dan Hyuga Hanabi (9 bulan) istri kedua Hiashi meninggal setelah melahirkan Hanabi.

Kini Hiashi dan Naruto duduk di teras sambil Meminum Ocha hangat yang dibuat oleh pelayan rumah Naruto. Oh ya disini Naruto dan Naruko tinggal dimasion berbeda dengan Hiashi karena Hiashi tinggal di Masion Utama bersama almh. mayumi dan anak- anak mereka.

Sebagaimana seorang bangsawan Naruto minum ocha tersebut dengan tenang seperti bangsawan pada umumnya.

Kemudian mereka mengobrol ringan, ehh.. Maksudnya Naruto menceritakan kesehariaannya selama dua minggu ini kepada Sang paman tanpa henti. Dan Hizashi cuma mendengarkannya dan terkekeh kecil jika ada cerita yang lucu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuga Naruto

Disclamers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : FemNaru X ...

Genre : Canon (dimodifikasi),Family, Romance,dst

Warning : Gender Switc (GS), Hyuga Hiashi-Ayah Naruto/ Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Naruko- Ibu Naruto. StrongNaru/ SmartNaru / Byakugan tersembunyi (seperti Himawari Uzumaki)

Summanry : Naruto, Anak perempuan Pertama Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Naruko (nama clan naruko berubah karna udah menikah), Dia bersama sang ibu dikucil oleh Klan Hyuga Karna Naruto Lahir Tanpa Byakugan dalam tubuhnya.

= Selamat membaca =

.

Siang itu di rumah tempat tinggal Naruto yang masih berada di dalam kawasan Klan Hyuga.

"Ha-ah.. ! Ka-chan lama sekali pergi." Naruto menghela nafasnya berulang kali.  
Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak pamannya- Hizashi pamit pulang, dan Naruto sendirian dirumahnya.

Naruto duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil kaki- kaki kecilnya di ayun-ayunkan. Bibir kecilnya dicerucutkan kedepan pertanda bahwa dia bosan berada dirumah sendirian, karena tak ada teman yang seusianya mau bermain dengannya karena dia tidak memiliki byakugan.

POOFFTT.. Kepulan asap muncul didepannya dan menampilkan sosok ka-channya yang sedang tersenyum kepada dirinya. Akhir-nya ka-chan pulang juga.

"Naru-chan, Ka-chan pulang!" Ujar Naruko

"Selamat datang, Ka-chan!" Naruto menyambut kepulangan ibunya dengan riang.

"Nah.. ayo kita masuk, Ka-chan beli ramen Ichiraku untukmu tadi di kedai Teuchi-san" Naruko mengajak putri kecilnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

" Yeii.. Ramen !" ujar Naruto senang saat ka-channya membawakan ramen favoritnya.

Kemudian sepasang Ibu dan anak itu masuk kedalam rumah mereka.  
Naruto langsung duduk manis didepan meja makan (gak ada kursi) menunggu sang Ka-chan yang sedang menyiapkan ramen untuknya dan ka-chan-nya.

.

" Selamat makan "

.

slrruup ... Slruupp... Slruupp...

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun dimakuknya. Dasar maniak ramen.

" Makannya pelan-pelan Naru-chan " Ujar Naruko sambil geleng-geleng maklum dengan tingkah putri tinggalnya yang satu ini. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran andalan Naruto.

.

. [ Insiden Kematian Hizashi dan Naruko]

.

Saat ini Konohagakure sedang berperang dengan Kumogakure. Untuk mengakhiri peperangan ini, kedua belah pihak setuju untuk melakukan perjanjian damai yang bertepatan pada hari ulang tahun Hinata yang ke 3. Perjanjian itu dilakukan oleh pemimpin dari Kumogakure yang saat itu berada di konoha untuk menandatangani kontrak perjanjian itu, tapi tujuan pemimpin itu tidak hanya perjanjian damai. Dia juga mencoba untuk menculik Hinata demi mendapatkan byakugan beserta Rahasianya.

" Ka-chan mau kemana lagi? Bukannya ka-chan baru saja kembali" Tanya Naruto melihat Sang ibu ingin pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

" Maafkan ka-chan Sayang, ka-chan harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan Hinata-hime yang saat ini diculik. Sebaiknya kamu dirumah saja, kunci pintunya dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk kedalam rumah, kau mengertikan Naru-chan" ujar Naruko sambil membelai rambut Naruto pelan.

"Hiks... Kenapa hiks? Kenapa ka-chan hiks ingin menyelamatkan Hinata itu..padahal dia hiks.. sudah merebut semuanya dari kita ka-chan, dia sudah merebut tousan-sama dari kita, hiks" triak Naruto sambil menangis didepan Ibunya. Dia tidak setuju jika ibunya menyelamatkan adik tirinya yang selalu dipuja -puja semua orang itu.

Naruko memandang putrinya itu Nanar.. Sebegitu benci kah putrinya kepada adik tirinya yang kini diculik oleh pihak ninja kumo.

" Ka-chan jangan pergi.. Ka-chan tidak usah menyelamatkan anak manja itu. Biarkan saja orang lain yang menyelamatkan atau biarkan saja dia mati.." Naruto menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memohon untuk tidak pergi.

" Hyuga Naruto Dengarkan ka-chan! Ka-chan tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersifat egois seperti ini, Kau tau.. Ka-chan kecewa kepadamu.. Padahal ka-chan pernah mengatakan kepadamu jika kita tidak boleh denbam kepada siapapun dan kita harus membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan." Naruko tegas sedikit nada tinggi dalam kalimatnya.

Naruto yang merasa dibentak oleh ka-channya pun segera pergi berlari keluar rumah sambil menangis.

"Ka-chan jahat ! Naru benci Ka-chan" ujar Naruto menangis dan kemudian pergi dari rumah meninggalkan ka-chan yang terdiam mematung.

Poft.. Muncul anbu di samping Naruko, kemudian mereka pergi dari rumah itu dengan Sushin no jutsu untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

" Gomen Naru-chan. !" ujar Naruko sedih. Yang kemudian pergi bersama anbu yang menjemputnya .

-Tbc-

Chapter 2 udah update...terima kasih untur reader,review, dan favs/follow


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf Laily belum bisa publis fanfic sekarang karena laily lagi sakit.

Laily mau tanya sama kalian semua... Mohon bantuannya mina-san...

Pertanyaannya :

Laily mencoba untuk publish fanfic fandom lain lewat hp java (uc browser dan operamini), aku udah coba seperti yang ada di blog "cara publish fanfic lewat hp" kemudian saat aku klik "my story" kemudian - select category - ( udah milih fandom ) - continue. Tapi kok malah kembali lagi ke select category. Laily udah coba berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Terima kasih..^^


End file.
